


His Knight P8

by riversong_sam



Series: His Knight [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 442Parings/ characters: Sam x Reader, John x Mary, Dean x OFC yet to be named, Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, Chuck, CainWarnings: AUA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Support my blog?





	His Knight P8

You and Sam sat in stunned silence. You were a princess? No it couldn’t be, you were just a peasant’s daughter.   
Sam was the first one to break the silence.  
“What do you mean she’s a princess?”  
“Exactly what I said Sam. (Y/N) is a princess. Her real name is (Y/N) (Y/M/N) McLeod. Daughter of King Fergus and Queen Abigail McLeod of the Scottish isles. Their kingdom fell apart when she was just a babe. (Y/F/N) took (Y/N) and hid her away as instructed by her mother. They were both killed in the attack on the kingdom.”  
You didn’t even realize you made a choked sob until Sam touched your cheek wiping away your tears. You closed your eyes leaning into his touch.  
“My whole life has been a lie?” you whispered choking back the sobs.  
“Dad wasn’t really my dad? My mom didn’t die in childbirth with me?” you looked up at Mary.  
John cut in before Mary could, “(Y/F/N) was not your biological father no, but he raised you. In my eyes he’s no less your father than Fergus was. He loved you (Y/N) that wasn’t a lie. No matter what you’re thinking right now never doubt that.”   
You covered your mouth and sobbed as Sam scooped you into his arms careful of your injury. Burying your face in his chest you took comfort in him. Nothing was said until you spoke again after composing yourself a bit.   
“Tell me everything please.”   
So John and Mary did. You were the first daughter born to Abigail and Fergus. Three boys proceeded you, as far as John knew no one survived. Abigail had sent a note with (Y/F/N) when he fled with you. Mary and John were to help hide you at all costs from those who wished to take your life. They’d hidden the fact that since your birth you’d been Sams betrothed and had your kingdom not fallen apart would have wedded him on your eighteenth birthday.  
Only four people knew of your existence. Cain was placed in Sam’s court and Bobby in Dean’s in case you ever reappeared after your father’s untimely death.   
“Now that you know you’ll no longer be Sam’s knight.” John told you gently.  
“I agree with dad. I don’t want you as my knight. I want you as my wife, like you are supposed to be. That is if you’ll have me.” Sam kissed your head staring down at you.  
You smiled softly up at him. Denying your feelings like you had been was no longer a problem now you knew who you were.  
“Yes Sam. I want you. I want to be your wife.”


End file.
